


【竹马】寄居蟹

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT, NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ambiguous/Open Ending, English translation available, Hand Jobs, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vietnamese Translation Available
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: [1] 《笛卡尔的错误》微博@冷知识bot：自然的笑容和非情绪性的笑容涉及的神经机制不同，这也是拍照时很难看起来自然的原因。[2] 男性外生殖器勃起受副交感神经系统（parasympathetic nervous system）控制，但是射精行为本身受交感神经系统（sympathetic nervous system）控制。[3] 阈电位（threshold potential）指的是膜电位去极化（depolarisation）的临界值，到达这个临界值时就会出发动作电位（action potential）引起神经元兴奋。神经元的阈电位约为-55mV，但是这个值并不是固定的，收到生理、病理和药剂的影响可以变高或变低，相应的产生兴奋就会变难或变容易。[4] 化用弗洛伊德的名言：The mind is like an iceberg, it floats with one-seventh of its bulk above water.意识像一座冰山，只有七分之一浮于水面以上。[5] 小民确诊的是肌萎缩性脊髓侧索硬化症（ALS），也就是俗称的渐冻症，是一种渐进且致命的神经退行性疾病。由于神经元退化导致肌肉萎缩、死亡，以至于大脑完全丧失控制运动的能力。由于高级神经活动不受影响，晚期病人可以保持清醒的思想、记忆、人格和智力。[6] 开放结局，有但不仅限于以下几种理解方式：小民成功将意识转移，保存身体以备研究；小梨的意识成功抵抗被改写，拥有了小民的部分情感、性格和同理心；Segmentation fault导致覆盖不完全，“他”是兼具小民小梨特征的新人格。
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	【竹马】寄居蟹

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [/Nomin/ Hermit Crabs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577865) by [CLv_Minus36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLv_Minus36/pseuds/CLv_Minus36)



**_系统日志_ **

**_hello, world_ **

“姓名。”

“罗渽民。”

“职业。”

“家里蹲大学的人工智能科学家。”

“认真点。”

“帝努不要这么死板嘛，像在面试一样。笑一笑不可以吗？”罗渽民用手肘撑着脸颊，餐桌另一边是不苟言笑的李帝努。

“怎么笑？”李帝努问罗渽民。他看起来真的有集中精力扭动面部肌肉，结果却不尽人意[1]。

“你这笑看起来像哭一样。” 罗渽民评价道。他隔着餐桌拍了拍李帝努的肩，后来干脆用手去捏他的脸。看到李帝努小声嘟哝着问“那怎么才能哭”、同时非常努力地想要挤出眼泪的样子时罗渽民拍着桌子大笑起来。仅仅度过十五分钟生命的仿生人李帝努停止过度使用自己的面部肌肉，对着罗渽民歪了歪脑袋。李帝努已有的程序无法分析罗渽民为什么笑，虽然暂时没有好奇心和困惑的情绪，但至少这样的回应是“下意识的”、“类人的”。李帝努看起来像一个人，但也仅仅是表面相像。

“以后会有机会的。” 罗渽民安慰道。

“为什么是我？为什么我是现在这样？”李帝努又问。罗渽民没有想到没有情绪的仿生人也会有存在主义的疑问，他低头看着自己的手。李帝努观察到罗渽民的手指总是有一些细小的不自然的动作。过了一会罗渽民说：“因为帝努是我喜欢的类型。”

餐桌对面的李帝努下意识点了点头。

**_系统日志_ **

**_./nociception.exe_ **

罗渽民说的“以后的机会”指的是每周一次的系统更新，除此之外他们还有些特别的功课。李帝努站在罗渽民的卧室里，他没有穿衣服，罗渽民也没有拉窗帘。李帝努只按照要求安静地、笔挺地站着。

罗渽民会在月光下仔细观察李帝努的身体，天气不允许时也会点蜡烛。罗渽民不喜欢在这种时间开灯，他说是为了私人化的氛围。李帝努尚且没有开发羞耻的功能，这让他有了自己是亚当的错觉，而罗渽民就是塑造他的神。

其实说是检查更合适。最开始的几次是运动功能的测试，罗渽民指示李帝努做出各种刁钻的瑜伽动作、直到李帝努无法坚持为止。罗渽民在一张量表上记下有关柔韧度和力量的参数。李帝努还没有装载情绪，不管是肌肉酸痛还是抽筋对他都没什么不愉快的影响。

罗渽民喊停之前李帝努绝不会动摇，以至于右腿跟腱在保持一个非常困难的姿势时拉伤；他甚至无法维持站姿，就只是面无表情地保持着摔倒的姿势躺在地上。着急的反而是罗渽民。修复那条肌腱额外花了罗渽民两个星期的时间。这期间李帝努想要移动就只能单脚跳，罗渽民没法不被他逗笑，但是还要埋怨李帝努不仔细。

“帝努的身体很重要。我很珍惜，所以你也要珍惜。不可以乱来。”罗渽民一边小心把替换的肌腱部件缝进去一边警告李帝努。

运动功能的上限确认之后罗渽民还要确保美学设计达到他的要求，这时罗渽民总是靠得很近。他戴着一只精致的单片眼镜，为的是看清李帝努皮肤表面的每一个特征，时不时用手指确认肌肉的纹理、血管的走向和皮肤的触感。

“罗渽民——”

“叫我渽民。”罗渽民站在李帝努背后头也不抬。刚才一段时间他从李帝努的斜方肌开始沿着脊椎向下，现在正在研究背阔肌的走向是否对称，意识到他沿着肌肉纹理展开的双手像是在拥抱李帝努时他快速把手收了回来。

“渽民。渽民。渽民。”

没有罗渽民的要求李帝努并不会主动变动自己的姿势，罗渽民点了点他的肩膀，意思是他可以转过来。

“这里——我——”李帝努转身之后罗渽民立刻意识到了问题所在。李帝努勃起了。系统提醒罗渽民他的呼吸变深，瞳孔扩张。

“是背后哪里太敏感了吗？还是副交感神经活动[2]太活跃？”罗渽民别过头去调参数，他似乎羞于直接看李帝努勃起的阴茎，更不敢看李帝努的眼睛。

“你为什么不看我？”李帝努问。

“我帮你把副交感神经系统阈电位[3]调高。”罗渽民没有回答他，反而把头低得更深，他的手指落在系统显示上时居然在抖。

“如果是渽民的话，会怎么做？”李帝努又问，“如果是人类，要怎么处理欲望？”李帝努的眼神简直要在罗渽民脸上烧出两个窟窿，罗渽民讪笑着接着说：“局部，咳咳，局部的血流也需要加快——”

“渽民。”

“渽民为什么不看我？”

“渽民为什么要脸红？”

罗渽民妥协地转了过来：“你真的想知道吗？”

“嗯。”李帝努面不改色，罗渽民几乎要以为他表情真挚。罗渽民捂住红透的脸长叹一声，然后妥协地用手握住了李帝努勃起的阴茎。

“一个人的话，就…就这样。”罗渽民说，他的眼睛四处乱瞄，“但是除非是关系亲密的人，一般不会互相做这种事。”

“渽民喜欢我，算不算关系亲密？”李帝努问。

“光有我喜欢你这部分没用！而且我说的喜欢——你对我又是什么想法？你明白什么是喜欢吗？”罗渽民几乎语无伦次。

“我觉得渽民是神，我是渽民的亚当。”李帝努诚实回答。

“神？我不全知，更不全能，尤其不全善。”罗渽民咬紧了下唇。他开始有技巧地反转手腕，速度也变快了。

“渽民很好。”李帝努说。他已经开始不自觉地朝着罗渽民的掌心顶胯。他的呼吸跟着罗渽民手的节奏收紧了些，但是他语气平缓，眼睛丝毫没有离开罗渽民的脸。

“你知道什么是‘好’吗？”罗渽民问，他看李帝努还要回答，干脆用另一只手揽住李帝努的后颈把他的头往自己肩膀上靠，“别看。很快就结束了。”

李帝努在罗渽民的颈窝里闭上眼睛，闻到那里洗发露和须后水混合在一起的味道。射精时他只觉得浑身肌肉紧绷。罗渽民发出一声了结的长叹，李帝努什么都看不见，他不知道罗渽民是什么样的心情。他仍有很多疑问，但是来不及了。很快罗渽民将他调整至休眠。

**_系统日志_ **

**_./pain.exe_ **

罗渽民做饭切到了手。这件事本身并不是新鲜事，他总是受些奇怪的小伤。但是今天不同，他似乎没有意识到自己的手指正在流血；反而是李帝努，横穿厨房想要阻止他用刀时脚趾撞到了餐桌腿，他哀嚎一声抱着腿歪倒下去。幸好目的也因此达到了：罗渽民听见了他的喊声确实把刀放下跑了过来。

“你怎么这么不小心？”罗渽民扶住李帝努。

“你才是，为什么这么不小心？”李帝努拉着罗渽民流血的手指举到他面前，又学着罗渽民以前的样子把带血的伤口含进嘴里，罗渽民一愣。李帝努把罗渽民按在沙发上，又替他去拿创可贴。这时李帝努想起一个疑问。

前两天李帝努在储存舱周围的论文小山下找到了罗渽民的工牌。似乎是很有名的研究企业，罗渽民的职称也不低。和工牌压在一起的还有一张卡片，里面挤满了同事们给他的留言，大家祝他早日康复、希望还有机会和他共事、劝他宽心。罗渽民好像很有人气、也很有能力，但是自从李帝努被启动罗渽民一直都没有去工作，他甚至很少离开家。

“渽民，为什么家里会有实验室？你不需要去工作吗？”李帝努问。罗渽民一边贴创可贴一边说：“他们希望我可以休息一下。”

李帝努挤到罗渽民双腿之间，他单膝跪在地上。李帝努仍然不懂得社交礼节，他心里有一个假设，便直接动手确认：他掀起罗渽民家居服的裤腿，小腿到膝盖上果然重重叠叠盖着淤青，看起来都是不小心磕的。李帝努伸手按了按，罗渽民没有反应。

“不疼吗？”

“不疼。我只是不仔细，你是在担心我吗？”罗渽民看到李帝努皱着眉头，用包着劣质创可贴的手指去揉他的眉心。李帝努摇摇头，又点点头。

“你现在的表情看起来和人一模一样啦。”罗渽民说，他看起来非常自豪。李帝努跟着他笑了笑。

**_系统日志_ **

**_./TKGE.exe_ **

听从罗渽民命令以外，李帝努逐渐开始有了自由活动的权利，但他仍记得向罗渽民征求意见和许可。一个雷雨的晚上他去敲罗渽民的房门，他并不真的害怕，不过储存舱冷冰冰的，空气里聚集的水汽让他很不自在。没有程序报错，他只好去找罗渽民处理可能的故障。

罗渽民刚刚洗过澡，开门时浴袍只系了一半，头发甚至还在滴水。李帝努解释自己的不快反应时罗渽民坐在房间一角的小桌前烘干自己的头发。分明以前常来，李帝努依然觉得这是他第一次真正处于这个房间之中：这个房间太罗渽民了。罗渽民嗜甜，桌子角落放着方糖，当然李帝努知道他实际工作用的书桌附近一定藏着更多。桌子上还零散放着他没有看完的论文，几本小说还有摄影杂志，侧面的柜子里收着他的相机。一段距离以外的床的角落放着他喜欢的玩偶。

为什么他以前没有注意到强烈的个人气质和私密空间感呢？李帝努忽然有误闯独居动物领地的错觉。

“还有什么要说的吗？”罗渽民问，言下之意是“你在走神”。罗渽民似乎没有生气，他以前告诉李帝努注意力也是认知过程的一部分。李帝努摇摇头。罗渽民把吹风机收好，指示李帝努和他一起在床边坐下。罗渽民用手指在李帝努肩头描了一个正态分布的形状：“并没有所谓的什么时候该有什么感情这种事，人类的情感反应都是自然的，只是反应的方式有更符合大众的、也有更个性化的。”

这时的罗渽民和更专业或者更居家的罗渽民都不一样，他难得感性，嗓音压得很低。一种奇怪的求知欲望从李帝努心底燃烧起来，他开始觉得口干舌燥。

“我想看看渽民，像渽民以前看着我一样。”李帝努忽然说。

“你想看什么？”罗渽民问。他倚在床上，一只手抽掉了浴袍的腰带，松松垮垮的布料从他撑着自己那一侧的肩膀滑下来。李帝努很快意识到氛围不同。同样的场景，但是他们的性格对调：罗渽民比起之前更加无拘束；而李帝努也不是连疼痛都感受不到的单调的仿生人，他试到自己脸颊到耳尖都在发热，他觉得谨慎、甚至羞涩。他们的姿势也和之前的人体观测不一样：李帝努跪在床上，后背挺得很直，双腿圆规一样划出罗渽民骨盆的宽度。

“渽民，告诉我。教教我。我和你到底哪里不一样？为什么我的身体对你很重要，我要怎么珍惜这幅身体——”

罗渽民支起的膝盖轻轻点在李帝努大腿内侧。他把支撑自己的手撤了，转而拉上李帝努的手，引着他往自己身上放。罗渽民眯着眼睛露出狡黠的笑容：“你上次可没有这么着急。”

“我…”李帝努愣住了。他感受到熟悉的生理反应正在抬头，但这次不同了，他用了全部的意志才克制自己不别过头去躲罗渽民的眼睛。

“渽民，我需要你。这样我算不算是在喜欢你，像你喜欢我那样——”李帝努急切地想要得到回应，他俯下身子和罗渽民贴得更近，这个角度他可以看到罗渽民扩张的瞳孔。然而听到“喜欢”二字时罗渽民的视线变得锋利，他刚才挑衅又玩味的态度慢慢褪去了。罗渽民用手撑着李帝努的肩把他推开了。

“你不想回储存舱里待着的话可以在这里躺着，明天我会给你收拾客房。”罗渽民说，他又走进浴室。紧接着李帝努听到水声。李帝努不明白罗渽民为什么又去洗了澡，这次他花了更久。

等待中李帝努把自己蜷缩在床角。他不需要睡觉——只有系统更新期间他的意识会被暂时切断——少量的休眠时间就可以维持运转。闭上眼睛或者转移注意力根本无法让他冷静，李帝努只能强迫自己进入休眠，以避免双腿之间跳动的未知的欲望影响他的思考。

**_系统日志_ **

**_./affection.exe_ **

李帝努醒来时仍以为自己在罗渽民的卧室。事实是他在罗渽民承诺好会收拾给他的客房里，被夹在毫无个人色彩的白色床具和天花板之间。短暂的认知断层让他有自己冬眠一场的错觉，然而他确实没有“睡眠”这项功能。尽管人类睡眠对神经生物学的具体功能也未可知，但李帝努的仿生计算元件并不需要遵循同样的原则。换言之，因为李帝努不需要睡觉，罗渽民就不会让他睡觉。

罗渽民不做没必要的事。

这时李帝努意识到在他“睡着”的这段时间里罗渽民又进行了一次系统更新。分明是给他升级，他却对此不知情，李帝努有些不愉快；但是他也知道自己不能代替罗渽民做决定——

这不公平。

李帝努被自己吓了一跳。他长久以来默认的罗渽民不可反驳的神的形象忽然有了缺口，但这并不完全是坏事，李帝努眼里的罗渽民更加鲜活、有生气。他更“喜欢”这样的罗渽民。

李帝努仍然在床上躺着，他把自己重新卷回被子里。李帝努的世界发生了变化，他和罗渽民从前中性的、无意义的交流忽然有了温度，烧得李帝努脸颊发烫。在罗渽民的卧室里他们曾经——

李帝努拉着被子在床上打了个滚。罗渽民到底为什么制造了他、又喜欢他什么，他什么时候才能真的喜欢罗渽民。李帝努想知道，却问不出口，更对答案可能达不到期待而有无法言喻的隐忧。

“你还想在床上躺多久？”罗渽民敲了敲客房的门。

“对不起！”李帝努蹭一下从床上弹了起来去给罗渽民开门。罗渽民没有直接进来、而是征求他的许可这件事让他有点开心。

“我不是来催你起来的。只是之前进行了系统更新，我想确认一下状况。”罗渽民看到李帝努像扣披风一样扣着客房的薄被时轻轻笑了一声，然后就回客厅去了。李帝努大窘，他把被子胡乱丢回床上就跟上了罗渽民。路上李帝努发现走廊和餐厅的花瓶都被收起来了。

“之前的花呢？”

“有点碍事就全部丢掉了，反正也不是生活必需。”罗渽民说，他并没有回头。

客厅的茶几上放着罗渽民的相机，里面的内容接在电视上。李帝努在罗渽民身边的沙发上坐下，照片应该是罗渽民拍的，内容五花八门。李帝努自觉这些照片的色彩和构图都不错，然而罗渽民面无表情地把它们一张张删掉了。

“为什么删掉？”李帝努问。

“因为不需要了。”

“这不是拍的很好吗？”

“你怎么知道什么是‘好’？”罗渽民随口问。李帝努没有直接回答，他转向预览里随机出现的一张照片：“这张拍的是什么？”  
“是我以前很喜欢的Ryan。”

“现在不喜欢了吗？”李帝努想起这是之前他在罗渽民床上看到的那个玩偶。

“没感觉了。”

“会不会有这么一天，渽民像丢掉花朵、放弃喜欢Ryan一样放弃喜欢我？”

“什么？”

“渽民说我是你喜欢的类型。是和对花朵、对Ryan一样的喜欢吗？如果是，那么迟早有一天你也会不喜欢我。”

他们陷入一种奇怪的沉默。忽然罗渽民说：“你不一样。”他看到身侧李帝努的眼睛因此迅速亮了起来。

“你真的越来越像人了。很好。”罗渽民评价道。被夸奖的李帝努想起身体检查时他将自己比作亚当、将罗渽民比作神的念头，忽然觉得自己的存在具有了崇高的意义。罗渽民将他当作一个独立的个体，也为他变得逐渐更像人类而感到满足。或许罗渽民是在为突破人和机械之间的情感壁垒而努力——

“关于刚才那个问题：渽民想要的，大概就是好的吧。”李帝努说。循例的系统检查后他回到客房，罗渽民大概默认那是“李帝努的”房间了。李帝努决定花点心思让那个房间不再单调，今天开始他想为罗渽民的梦想努力。

****

**_系统日志_ **

**_./empathy.exe_ **

两三次系统更新之后李帝努觉得自己有了很多成长，反而是罗渽民的状态一直不好。他眼下的淤青越来越重。他们甚至吵了不大不小的几次架，罗渽民有些偏执，和之前那个爱笑、温柔、拒绝刻板的他有了很大差别。李帝努有点担心，但是罗渽民对他的关照并没什么反应，只说项目快要收尾，现在是关键时刻。李帝努明白自己能做的只有配合罗渽民，所以他总是很乖。

“李帝努，”确认李帝努已经在设备上躺好后罗渽民忽然说，“我觉得你有必要知道：这是最后一次更新了。”

“真的吗？”李帝努心跳加速，这是不是代表着他即将变得完整、成为罗渽民理想中的完美作品。他急切地想要越过设备寻找罗渽民的眼睛，但是罗渽民只是低着头做最后的调试。

“这次以后，你就会和这个世界说再见了。”

“什么？”

“所以，如果你还有什么没有完成的事情记得告诉我。” 罗渽民好像没有听到李帝努吐出的困惑。几分钟内没有听到李帝努的回答，罗渽民这才抬起头检查李帝努的状态。他在李帝努身边坐下，在对方眼里看到流转的复杂情感，困惑、惊愕、乃至愤怒。罗渽民很满意地摸了摸李帝努的脸：“这段时间和你共处我很开心，所以你有什么愿望我会替你完成的。”

“渽民，你到底在说什么？”

“我知道这很难接受，但只要程序开始运行一切都会结束的。你也不会有痛苦，就只是消失掉。”

“渽民创造了我，难道不是为了让我变得像人一样？为什么现在却要功亏一篑了——”

“你不会真的认为仿生人有能力获得情感吧？”

“你怎么知道我没有情感！”李帝努争辩道。

“人的大脑活动像冰山一样，能够自我感知到的只是水面上的一角[4]，但是水下还有更庞大复杂的神经功能作为支撑。为了能让你的身体接受这些活动，你的高级功能都是从我本人的意识里一点点转移过去的。你眼里的‘自我’只是个占位符。”罗渽民说。

“为什么…为什么要这么对我？”为什么要让他尝到成为人类的甜头，再将他打回尘埃里去。如果是十分钟前，他还能向罗渽民炫耀：我为了渽民的愿望努力地接近了人类！李帝努不甘心，他的眼泪终于涌出眼眶。

“你不是人，我才是。我为什么要考虑这么做会不会伤害你？道德是约束人的道德，伦理是保护人的伦理。我们两个都该考虑怎么做才会不伤害我。别哭了，我不喜欢。”罗渽民变了神色，对于李帝努的软弱他很是不满。他伸手去擦李帝努的眼泪，被李帝努扬着脸躲开了。

“你不喜欢？”李帝努嗤笑一声。

“听话。”罗渽民好笑地看着李帝努冲他较劲，”你现在的感受原本是我的感受，你的身体会成为我的身体。李帝努，我借给你的东西，当然要连本带利地要回来。”

“成为你的身体？”

“你不明白吗？我做这一切，都是因为我受够了这幅普通人类的身体。脆弱、不持久。他们说我有病，用不了一年我就会开始丧失运动功能，最后变成一摊只剩思想的死物[5]。我不能这样，我还有研究，我还想活着！我得活下去，不管用什么形式——你不是想知道我到底喜欢你什么吗？我喜欢你是因为我想成为你！反正要换一副躯壳活着，当然要换符合我品味的。”罗渽民放开了李帝努，加快了调试的速度。

李帝努被困在机器的钳制里，默默流下眼泪。但是罗渽民无动于衷，他的同理心已经转移至李帝努的身体里。李帝努意识到罗渽民大概是计算好了，他把这些软弱的人类特质提前转移走，为的是不在关键时刻心软收手。罗渽民已经爬到另一边，按下了开关。

视线变黑时李帝努第一次感受到灭顶的恐惧。他终于爆发出一声不甘的哭喊，同时挣扎起来。罗渽民尖叫着“不可以乱动”，然而李帝努根本顾不上他的警告。罗渽民为了个人偏好送给他的肌肉在这时派上了用场，李帝努试到肩膀的束缚带已经开始松动。李帝努的上半身已经几乎脱离了仪器，他试到后脑连接他反应中枢的电极也快要脱落。他马上就要自由了！

这时他们头顶传来系统报错的警报声，罗渽民的意识传输已经开始，但是整个实验室快速震动起来。李帝努还未完全从束缚中解脱，就被金属塌陷的巨大力量拉向地面——

**_系统日志_ **

**_./NJM.exe_ **

**_Segmentation fault._ **

**_Reboot._ **

实验室里最后的轰鸣声在黑暗中落幕。不多时机械废墟中挣扎着爬出一个人影，他趴在地上喘息了一会，接着踉跄地在面前的废墟里搜索着什么。他的手和上肢被金属的碎片割破了，流出一些仿生血液。

很快他找到了废墟之下还完好的“罗渽民”的身体。他将那副身体小心翼翼地抱了起来，同时寻找着实验室里还可以使用的储存舱。将“罗渽民”的身体安置好后，他靠在储存舱外面安静地看着“罗渽民”的脸。“罗渽民”呼吸平稳，似乎睡着了；然而他知道，这只是一只被抛弃的脆弱空壳，而它原本的主人[6]——

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 《笛卡尔的错误》微博@冷知识bot：自然的笑容和非情绪性的笑容涉及的神经机制不同，这也是拍照时很难看起来自然的原因。  
> [2] 男性外生殖器勃起受副交感神经系统（parasympathetic nervous system）控制，但是射精行为本身受交感神经系统（sympathetic nervous system）控制。  
> [3] 阈电位（threshold potential）指的是膜电位去极化（depolarisation）的临界值，到达这个临界值时就会出发动作电位（action potential）引起神经元兴奋。神经元的阈电位约为-55mV，但是这个值并不是固定的，收到生理、病理和药剂的影响可以变高或变低，相应的产生兴奋就会变难或变容易。  
> [4] 化用弗洛伊德的名言：The mind is like an iceberg, it floats with one-seventh of its bulk above water.意识像一座冰山，只有七分之一浮于水面以上。  
> [5] 小民确诊的是肌萎缩性脊髓侧索硬化症（ALS），也就是俗称的渐冻症，是一种渐进且致命的神经退行性疾病。由于神经元退化导致肌肉萎缩、死亡，以至于大脑完全丧失控制运动的能力。由于高级神经活动不受影响，晚期病人可以保持清醒的思想、记忆、人格和智力。  
> [6] 开放结局，有但不仅限于以下几种理解方式：小民成功将意识转移，保存身体以备研究；小梨的意识成功抵抗被改写，拥有了小民的部分情感、性格和同理心；Segmentation fault导致覆盖不完全，“他”是兼具小民小梨特征的新人格。

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [契约](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553429) by [SoutherNine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine)




End file.
